The present invention relates to a tube neck for a cathode ray tube having an anode cylinder and a focusing cylinder. The invention further relates to a cathode ray tube.
Conventional cathode ray tubes are usually provided with a tube neck, which is made of glass and which has a metallic anode cylinder and a metallic focusing cylinder. The anode cylinder and the focusing cylinder form part of a known electron gun, which includes a cathode, a control grid, and a screen grid that is arranged downstream from the control grid. Particularly in the case of high-resolution monitors it is necessary to arrange the focusing cylinder concentrically inside the anode cylinder in order to ensure adequate definition.
German Patent Application 198 24 783.4 proposes an electrode arrangement, which includes several electrodes and which serves as an electron gun for focusing an electron beam. This electrode arrangement is monolithically made from several ceramic layers.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a tube neck that permits an improved definition and an improved high voltage breakdown behavior of the tube.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a tube neck for a cathode ray tube, wherein the tube neck is made of a non-conductive material, and wherein the tube neck includes an anode cylinder and a focusing cylinder, and is provided with an electrically-conductive material. The tube neck simultaneously forms the anode cylinder and the focusing cylinder. The inside of the anode cylinder and the inside and the outside of the focusing cylinder are coated with the electrically conductive material.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the tube neck is provided with a recess, which has a terminal for applying a focusing voltage to the focusing cylinder.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the terminal is provided with an opening by means of which a vacuum can be produced inside the cathode ray tube.